Revenge
by Xtreme Bitch 101
Summary: Summary: One fatal night Stephanie McMahon lost her love, Paul Levesque. He was murdered in his own home. His killer was never found. Two years later Stephanie finds herself having interactions with his killer. If she doesn’t find out who the madman is


Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own no characters from this story except for Elizabeth. **

Stephanie McMahon sighed as she look down at the casket before her. Inside that lifeless box was the body of her husband, Paul Levesque. Paul had been murdered in there own home. Stephanie had just went to drop her daughter of at her brothers house. When she came back she found his lifeless body laying on the floor soaked in his own blood. The cause of death was a bullet that went thru his brain. Stephanie her eyes water again and soon the tears fell down her checks. Why did God take him away from her. For fuck sakes he had a little girl who hasn't even turned 5 yet! There precious Elizabeth is 4 and half and she's not going to have a father! How could life be so cruel. As she saw the casket get lowered into the earth she couldn't taker it anymore she buried her face into her brother's chest and for the first time today started crying.

**Two Years Later**

Stephanie slowly opened the front door to her house. God how things have changed in the past two years. First she was no longer a brunet but a blonde she moved from her old house that was hers Paul's and moved next door to her brother, Shane. She felt comfortable living next door to her older brother it made her feel more safe and her daughter just loved him. I guess it's because there both immature.

"Mom your home!" her seven year old daughter yelled as she ran up to her mother. She had Stephanie's eyes and facial features but she had Paul's hair and his bad temper.

"Hey,where's your Uncle? "Stephanie asked looking around for Shane.

"He's rite here." said a voice behind Stephanie causing her to jump in surprise.

"Shane you scared me." Stephanie said as she hugged her brother.

"Score one for Shane" he said as he had a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Stephanie said.

"Mommy can I sleep over at Aunty Marissa's and Uncle Shane's house?", Elizabeth said as he gave Stephanie her cute puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" Stephanie said with a smile. "when do you want to go over."

Elizabeth started jumping up and down asking loudly "can I go now?"

"It's up to your uncle Shane so ask him." Stephanie said to her excited daughter.

"Of course Lizzie's aloud to sleep over. You know she's always welcome to my house." Shane said with a smile. "but your different." Shane joked as he looked at Stephanie.

"Oh, shut up." Stephanie said to her older brother. Shane was always joking like that it put a smile on everyone's faces.

"I guess we better get going Liz." Shane says to his niece

"Ok Uncle Shane." Lizzie said as she rushed up stairs for her stuff.

**Later that night **

Stephanie slowly brought the diet coke up to her lips to take a drink. She was somewhat glad that she had the house to her self today. It was another stressful day a Titan Tower and she finally got to have a peaceful night to her self. Half way through her TV show her peace was disturbed by the telephone ringing.

"Stephanie McMahon." She said muting her television show.

"Ah Stephanie. It's so nice to be talking to you. I haven't seen you in about two years. Ah the last time I saw it was at Paul's funeral. You were sitting next to your brother, Shane and Kurt Angel. Ah yes Kurt Angel the man you were having an affair with on your husband. I know all about t your little secret Stephanie I'm not stupid you know. Well how smart do you have to be to get away with murder. Stephanie if you haven't guessed yet I killed your husband I indeed felt good doing so and you know what I fell like killing again." the voice on the other line said with a sick sadistic voice.

"Who the fuck are you? You sick bastard!" Stephanie said into the other line disgust evadible on in her voice.

"Your degusted with me aren't you Stephanie. I can tell that you are in your tone of voice no matter you're going to be more disgusted with me after I tell you this." the mysterious man said on the other line.

"Tell me what?" Stephanie asked fearing what would come out of his mouth.

"That I plan on killing all of your family." the man said simply with other emotion but joy.

"Your sick!" Stephanie said as she felt the urge to vomit. "How do I know that it was you that murdered my husband. "

"Paul was wearing a black tee shirt with black jeans and was waiting for you to come home. Stephanie it's in your best interest to belief me because soon all the ones you love are going to be shot down one by one." he said with amusement in his voice.

Stephanie had had enough she then slammed on the off button of the phone. She then heard the front door open and someone walk inside the house.


End file.
